


Supernatural Dads

by JoxersPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Gen, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxersPrincess/pseuds/JoxersPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots about Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Crowley and Castiel being dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sip-pip

Avery Winchester stared at the bottle of maple syrup as if it were the rarest, most unusual thing in the world. Her little mouth was in frown. Dean Winchester whisked by her, his plate empty of pancakes and bacon and eggs. Going back for thirds. “What’s wrong, mini-Winchester?” he asked his niece. Avery said nothing. “Did daddy spin the cap, again?”

Sam Winchester rolled his eyes. “Dean, it’s a spin on cap,” Sam mumbled. 

His older brother set his plate down and took off the cap, giving Avery the cap. Avery put the cap on, gave it a little push and stood back. “I done!”

Sam had to go over to his brother and daughter. Syrup was sticky and getting a three year old in the bath was not the easiest or the fun-est thing to do. “You gotta twist the cap.”

She stomped her foot. “No!”

“Yes you do,” said Sam.

“NO!”

“It will fall off and you’ll get sticky and mommy won’t be happy,” explained Sam. “I can push all the cap all day and it’s not gonna stay on. You need to turn it.”

Avery began to stomp the ground. “Don’t turn it! No! No! No!” she howled. “Now uncle Dean can’t pour it!”

Sam chuckled. “Yes, he can. He can pour it just like this.”

“NO!” screamed Avery. “I want you to take it off and do it my way! I’m the boss of it!”

Sam looked at his brother. At a loss for words. He shrugged and chuckled. “How can she be the boss of syrup?”

Dean shrugged and loaded up his third plateful of food. “I dunno, man. Cas is the boss of cheeseburgers. Ask him, not me.”

“Can I put the sip-pip on your cakes!?” gasped Avery, suddenly happy. She grabbed the bottle of maple syrup. The cap not turned. Dean nodded. She would get a bit sticky but his breakfast would have syrup. Avery began to slather his meal in the syrup.

She pumped the bottle one last time, sending the cap flying and getting syrup on herself and some on Dean. “I told you Avery Ann Winchester,” scolded Sam.

“Look what you made me do!” cried Avery, hugging Dean. Dean would protect her from daddy. “Look what you made me do, daddy! If just made me twist the cap, I wouldn’t have spilled the sip-pip!”


	2. I'm Not Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's daughter is very upset at her age.

A little girl with red-rimmed eyes and a pink nose looked up at the King of Hell. He did not inspire fear in her and he did not torture her. She was the Princess of Hell. Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is the stupidest tantrum…bloody stop it!” he growled. The Princess of Hell stuck out her bottom lip and Crowley gave up. “What is upsetting the Princess of Hell?”

“I’m not four!”

“You’re upset because you’re not bloody four?” sighed Crowley. “Do you just wanna pretend you’re four, pumpkin?”

“No.” The Princess of Hell had body-racking sobs and she twisted the hem of her blue dress. She did not look up her father, but down at her feet.

“Can’t we just say you’re four?” asked Crowley. “I don’t understand why this is so upsetting to you…how old are you, dearie?”

“Free.” The Princess of Hell’s way of saying that, she was three.


	3. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harpie Winchester has colic

Dean Winchester lay in the motel bed, his legs up creating denim hills. Resting against Dean’s denim legs, he had his daughter, Harpie Winchester. Harpie was screaming up a storm.

Annoying the people in the other rooms, causing them to bang the walls in frustration. Only make his situation worse. Fuck Dean running. “Give her to me,” said Kodi, his girlfriend.

“Daddy’s got his little pumpkin,” cooed Dean. Harpie, the youngest Winchester, had colic. She was yodeling out cries of pain, pain neither mommy nor daddy could take away or ease. “Ssh, ssh, I know, I know, it hurts huh? You just tell daddy all about it, pumpkin, you just tell daddy all about it.”

He grabbed her tiny little hands and began to rock his knees back and forth. Dean realized this was going help squat and pulled Harpie to his shoulder. “Ssh! Fussy girls don’t get to see their guardian angel,” he cooed.

Kodi glared at Dean, giving him a grave look. She knew if Harpie didn’t get to see Cas, she didn’t get to either. She was as close to Castiel as he and Sam were. And Castiel was even closer to Harpie. Just seeing Harpie could make the angel grin like an idiot.


	4. Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A children't author gets a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based upon two scenes from the Ouija movie: The Invited. I own neither The Invited or Supernatural

Dean Winchester awoke, alone in bed. Dean’s head throbbed and the culprit stood on the nightstand. Mr. Jack Daniels. Alone in the bedroom. Alone in the house, unless Castiel was trying to figure out how to use the toaster oven in the kitchen. Dean swung his legs off the bed.

Scratching his sides, he padded off to the bathroom. On the side of the sink was his wife’s clown make-up, a jar of white grease paint with the label peeling off. But the sponge that sat on top of the jar was clean. Dean studied his face in the bathroom mirror, smoothing down the morning stubble, the stuff she loved. The stuff Sam said made him look too old.

Well, Dean was not seeing Sammy today.

 

Vroman’s was packed and Kodi’s heartbeat made her ribs vibrate. She could not believe she was getting to stand where Owen King once stood and signed her copy of Double Feature. The book Kodi had written was not a coming of age story nor did it have any sexual elements.

It was called: ‘Meefs From Mars’, a tale about fluffy aliens that come to Earth in search of Funfetti. Kids young and old loved the book, they seemed to eat up every word she read from the chapter of when the girl is sitting at the library and discovered the first meef. “The meef saw the enormous fountain in front of the library, with it’s clear blue water and fluffed towards the structure. Suddenly, it’s body fluffed to twice its size and floated back to the girl. It had seen a bird.”

When the tale ended, Kodi closed the book and sat down, her pulse still quick, heart still pounding in an uneven rhythm. The signing started now and a lined formed before the table. She hoped to be done in time to bring home lunch for her husband and herself but she wasn’t going to turn fans away from getting an autograph or a photo, remembering how much it meant to her when Owen King talked to her and didn’t rush her along. A little girl came up to the table, clutching the hardback copy of ‘Meefs From Mars’ to her chest.

“Hi, sweetie!” smiled Kodi. She got the pen ready and smiled once more. “What’s your name?”

Thick syrupy sunlight that was silent filtered through the windows the second floor of the bookstore. “This is Sam,” said the girl’s mother. Outside, a bird cried, striking their ears like a pebble made of glass.

“Well, hello, Sam,” said Kodi, remembering how shy she had been upon meeting Owen King. Not only was he Stephen King’s youngest son but also she had a huge crush on him. “That’s my brother-in-law’s name.” Kodi could hear herself in a falling; fainting voice

“My mommy said not to talk to strangers but she said that you’re okay,” smiled Sam.

“You were very sweet with that little kid,” said the man. He was the last one in the line. His voice had sent a shiver down her spine. “I read the book and I had to meet you.”

“Are you a fan of children’s literature?” she asked.

“I am actually. I watched, from the back,” he said, his lips curving into a smile. “And if you weren’t doing anything after this, thought you might wanna go and get some lunch?”

“And why would I want to do that?” asked Kodi. The weather outside was cold now with the promise of rain.

“We could walk and talk, plus I know this great spot on the corner,” he said.

“Sounds nice,” said Kodi. She drew a breath. “But I’d have to ask my husband.”

“You’re married, huh?”

“And six months pregnant.”

It was obvious the man was a rude domesticated beast. “He’s a lucky man.”

“Do you make it a habit of picking up on pregnant women?”

“Only when the baby is mine,” Dean said, handing his wife a boquet of roses. “You look beautiful, Mrs. Winchester.” Kodi wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips.


	5. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon settles into Dean Winchester's new home

Dean Winchester stood in the kitchen, making dinner for himself and his four-year-old daughter. Harpie Winchester. Who was sprawled on the living room floor, like a scarecrow that had been tipped over in a high wind, watching Halloween H20. That was Harpie’s mother’s favorite horror film when she was four and now it was Harpie’s favorite. The wind moaned, sounding like voices of the dead screaming in agony. Dean took out the macaroni and cheese from the oven, the floorboards of their home creaked under his weight. Dean’s wife’s favorite dish, despite the fact she was lactose intolerant.

Thus far, Harpie did not seem to show symptoms. His wife was off doing some sort of Haunted House thing she did every October, leaving daddy to entertain daughter. He poured himself and Harpie two tall glasses of Lactose Free milk, glancing out of the kitchen window, down the gravely road that cut between the Gutierrez farm and the lonely unused land opposite the house. There wasn’t even so much as a breeze. “Dinner time, Mare!” Dean called out. The TV did not pause, he could clearly hear Michael Myer’s theme still playing in the living room.

Dean sighed, the piano slicing through the air like a buzz saw. “Mare! Turn off the horror movie and get your dinner!” he barked. The bark was not mean nor was it shrill. But in Dean’s eyes, eating came before watching a horror movie. He sipped the glass of milk and wiped away the milk mustache, drawing a shuddering breath. Cold wind rattled the dead flower stalks in the garden and scraped the maples naked branches, sending the last of their dry leaves flying like torn black paper into the dark.

Dean turned around to grab the plates with their dinners, taking in the warmth of the hot food and the sharp cheese smell. “I’m hungry, daddy!” It was Harpie. Apparently, she had not paused the movie. Harpie’s eyes burned with a horrible hunger, as if she had been starved for two weeks.

He twisted away and choked on the phantom milk. “You can’t sneak up on people like that!” he cried, his cry striking Harpie’s ear like a glass pebble.

“Michael Myers does it.” She grabbed a plate and took a whiff of the cheesy noodles. Harpie skipped out of the kitchen, leaving daddy to untwist his stomach from the sudden fright.

“Didn’t mommy tell you not to copy the bad men?” Dean called after his daughter. A feeling of tension gathered around his throat as his spine tingled. “You almost made daddy choke!”

“Who are you yelling at, daddy?” asked Harpie. Fear-panic- sprung up in her belly like a cold spike.

Dean looked at Harpie, confused. He had been clearly talking to her. “I was talking to you!” he said.

“Daddy, I’ve been in my room since mommy left,” his daughter explained. Under the white lights of the kitchen, the lights caught the tears clinging to Harpie’s eyelashes, making them sparkle. A chill passed over her dad’s body like a wisp of autumn fog.

Dean kneeled down so he was at eye level with his daughter. “Oh, honey, do not cry,” he said, wrapping her in his arms. “What’s wrong?”

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Harpie asked, wiping her nose on Dean’s shirt. The wind outside was loud and harsh and screaming. He saw a second Harpie standing in the doorway. Dean tightened his grip on Harpie.

“Daddy would love that.”

“I see her too, daddy,” Harpie whispered.


End file.
